moralorelfandomcom-20200214-history
Turn The Other Cheek
A children's record exhorts Orel to turn the other cheek and he starts taking daily beatings from the school bully, but when Clay explains that God actually wants him to show the bully how to turn the other cheek Orel goes to the other extreme. Plot Orel wakes up listening to a song called Turn the Other Cheek by P''resbo the Clown in Biblical Circus''. Bloberta wakes up, washes her hair, and gets ready for the morning. It takes several hours before she's presentable. Orel looks at a slideshow of Presbo the Clown hitting an acrobat named Trixie and singing the song about turning the other cheek. He listens to the song all morning, his mother frowning the entire time as the song plays in the background. After finishing her morning routine, she tells him to turn the music down because it's far too early. Bloberta then goes back to sleep. After school, Orel remarks to Doughy about his arts and craft spanking paddle. He made it for his father in class because his pants keep falling down. Walt, the bully, comes over and begins teasing Orel and Doughy. Orel takes it in stride as a Christian lesson and is punched in the face, getting a black eye. He smiles and tells Walt that he's going to show him a thing or two and gets another black eye along with a bloody nose. When Orel gets home, he tells his mom that he had fun today because he taught Christianity. For the next few days at school, Orel is getting beaten up every day by Walt (with the music of Turn the Other Cheek playing in the background). Orel and Bloberta are happily singing the song (Bloberta sings it due to having the song stuck in her head thanks to Orel), until he sends his clothes down the chute. Bloberta notices the bloody clothes and goes to Clay's study. She tells him she's worried, but he seems unfazed. She then tells him that it's happened four times a week, but he still gives no reaction. She finally tells him she'll have to double the detergent budget. His father then takes it seriously and goes out to talk to Orel. Orel is entertaining Block by being punched in the face by a machine with two boxing gloves. He tries to correct his father that the boy is not Shapey, but is told by his father that he has to protect himself before being hit, to teach other people to turn the other cheek. Clay tells Orel to make a fist which is "one hand praying by itself." The next day at school, Walt begins picking on Doughy, and Orel sees Walt's fist and begins to punch him, telling him to turn his other cheek before kicking him in the face. Orel takes the news too seriously and begins punching anyone who makes a fist--like a lone boy in the Nurse's office, a cat, an old man at church, and a boy up to bat. He begins frightening kids in the hallway because they all run away once they see him coming close. When Orel goes to play rock paper scissors with Doughy, Orel punches him when Doughy chooses rock. Orel goes inside and begins to beat up his mother when she's dusting, and his father when he picks up the paddle he made for him in class (because they made fists to hold the items). Clay tells Orel he's not going to spank him, but he's not giving up on him because he's a father and if he gave up on him he'd only be a husband. So he tells Orel that he's not going to tell Orel that what he did was wrong because he did exactly what he said, they're only in here to create a smokescreen: a tool he uses to give Bloberta the impression that he's doing his job as a father. After Orel gives Clay a hug, Clay says they have about one more minute, where the two sit and stand in silence. Characters *Orel Puppington *Bloberta Puppington *Doughy Latchkey *Clay Puppington *Walt Gluegun (first and only appearance) Minor Appearances *Nurse Bendy Notes *Orel is holding a #1 finger in the opening. Episode Tie-Ins Category:Season Two Category:Episodes